


集体玩耍日

by trashcrusher020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Pre-Relationship, sakusa is a single dad, single parent, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: 佐久早是单亲爸爸，宫侑像个大号儿童一样到陪佐久早的儿子玩。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	集体玩耍日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [play dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512837) by [ugaytsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu). 



谁都没有想到佐久早圣臣会在这么年轻的时候有了儿子，一次在大学和一个女人的酒后失态，而正好她察觉自己怀孕之时又为时以晚，加上她并不想要孩子，于是强烈要求佐久早抚养他，并且希望和他断绝了联系。

和一个孩子在学业和排球之间挣扎可能是佐久早这一生中遇到的最艰难的事，即使他的母亲在  
有空的时候会帮他带带孩子。奶孩子真的会有很多事情需要去考虑，佐久早有时会感到不知所  
措。更别提小孩是整个地球上最脏的生物，他们被所有细菌灰尘定位追踪。不过佐久早都挺过来了，他努力习惯这点。

当他签了黑狼队之后情况好了许多，佐久早有更多的钱用来支付儿童抚养，而且他的队员都是有孩子或者是想要准备要孩子的成年人。有时他会带着儿子一起去训练,托人照顾小不点。

宫侑是对此最震惊的那个。他对同龄的高中对手有了孩子不知所措，甚至在见他儿子之前整整  
两周都在躲着佐久早。孝介*似乎挺喜欢宫的，大多数时候就像他老爸一样嘲讽宫侑在练习时  
的糟糕表现。宫侑会像个孩子一样滑稽地回嘴，之后用他能想到的侮辱方式攻击佐久早。

“侑桑明天会过来玩。”孝介在回家的火车上大声宣布。他脚踢着坐垫，看着他穿着波鲁鲁*袜  
子的小脚丫和姆米*运动鞋。佐久早的母亲喜欢给小孙子买卡通图案的衣物。

佐久早想问孝介为什么他会叫宫侑“侑桑”，宫侑应该是全人类中最后一个会被值得叫“桑”的，不过他想到儿子比宫小的现实，即使宫侑的行为不像是比孝介老上十几岁。好样  
的，孝介。“你喜欢侑吗？”他问。

“他人不错。”

嗯哼，宫侑，不错？！

“不过他排球打得很菜，而且他在玩“老师和学生“游戏的时候一直抱怨，所以我把他列在了吵  
闹名单上。他还不停地向我要小金星，其实他根本不配。”

噢，孝介真的是他的好儿子。

-

第二天宫侑确实过来了，看起来像个大号儿童，穿着他的大号毛衣和外套。

“噢，我可不是来看你的，小臣，”宫侑看着佐久早给他开门嘟嘟囔囔。他隔着佐久早冲着孝

介挥手，“哟，小孝介！我买了好多零食哦！”

“零食！”孝介欢呼着让宫侑进来，“我们今天要做陶泥！你要来吗？”小男孩问佐久早。

“可能等一会吧。”

这是佐久早说不的方式，孝介看起来有点失望，绷着脸走开，看到宫侑毫不认生地坐在客厅  
里。宫侑扬言要做一个比孝介做的更酷的，小男孩的注意力立刻被分散了，专心致志地去做又黄又绿的恐龙。佐久早走进厨房准备午餐，他可不在乎宫侑和他愚蠢的恐龙。

“诶，”佐久早说着匆匆走回客厅，“宫，你要留下来吃午餐吗？”

“嗯那当然的，整个上午都在做恐龙的话我会饿的，你得让我吃点好的。“宫侑露出他惯用的傻傻狐狸似的笑容。“可不要让我失望哦，小臣！”

佐久早想说脏话，但是他儿子还在这，谢天谢地，孝介帮他怼了回去。

“老爸做的东西是全——世界上最好吃的！”孝介气呼呼地说，张开手臂强调全世界的大小。

“可能你只是没尝过别人做的。”宫侑嘲笑着。

“才不是呢，老妈给我做过煎饼，我恨它们。”

宫侑忍不住大笑，”你真的是小臣的儿子嘛，是不是？这么尖酸刻薄。”

午餐是孝介最爱的咖喱饭，宫侑在怀疑佐久早的厨艺之后足足吃了三人份。佐久早盛气凌人地笑着看着哼唧哼唧的宫，宫侑对此有点泄气。

吃完之后孝介想和宫侑一起画画，他嘲笑着宫给他画的画像，之后直接看着宫画的佐久早笑疯了，他老爸才不像宫画的怪物。

“这是家庭肖像吗？”宫侑拿起孝介画的他自己和他老爸，“你不把你妈妈画上去？”

孝介摇摇头，“只要老爸和我，老妈是我的老妈，但是她不和我们住在一起也不说话，我喜欢和老爸在一起。”

这真的没什么好伤感的，佐久早站在厨房里做着餐后清理想着，但他是有点被他是他儿子最喜欢的感动了。

“你可以把我也画上去。”

“你又不是我家里的，侑桑！”

“我知道，我是你的朋友，不过我要告诉你一个秘密......”宫的声音很轻，佐久早听不到，随后宫侑咯咯地笑了。

“咦！好恶心哦！”孝介发牢骚。

“不要告诉你爸爸哦，好不！拉钩！”

宫侑告诉了他儿子什么傻不拉叽的玩意？佐久早使在盘子上的劲变大了。

当他做完清理和其他杂物之后，佐久早发现宫侑和孝介一起在毯子上打着盹。肚子和脸颊都贴着毯子，宫侑的嘴巴轻微张开，似乎在流口水，佐久早哆嗦着想。宫侑的手圈着孝介小小的手，他们怎么在握着手睡觉，真奇怪。

佐久早抚摸着孝介的头发，柔软的卷毛在手缝间被微微压扁。他长得像佐久早，这很欣慰，即使他遗传了母亲的嘟嘟嘴。佐久早跪在地板上,俯身亲了亲孝介的额头。

宫侑在另一边，他睡觉的时候还蛮可爱的，除了流出来的口水。宫侑和孝介处的很好，这一点也蛮讨人喜欢的，佐久早甩开这些想法。他才不对宫侑感兴趣，他讨厌他。不管怎样，佐久早从沙发上拿起两个小抱枕，小心垫在孝介和宫侑的脑袋底下。

晚些时候，宫侑离开了，孝介告诉佐久早宫侑说的秘密。

“这是个秘密，但是侑桑说他想亲你。这真的太——肉麻了！你是我爸，所以我告诉你啦。”佐久早正把满脸写着“恶心”的孝介塞进被子里。

宫侑在告诉只有三岁的孩子的时候都在想些什么？这真的一点也不合适，而且佐久早对和浑身臭汗、脏兮兮的油腻宫侑亲吻不感兴趣。

“你想亲侑桑吗，爸爸？”孝介似乎对谁会亲他老爸更感兴趣，而不是佐久早手上图画书中的公主。

“不，”佐久早严峻地说，“现在想听故事吗？”

-

宫侑继续在集体玩耍日像个学步儿童一样来佐久早家，他真的成为他家的永久摆设了，宫侑知道所有盘子和调料放在哪，尝试着帮佐久早料理不过完全在拖后腿，不仅仅是一个厨房麻烦。

他几乎每个礼拜都会来睡上几天，就像今晚，他们三个在客厅里一起看卡通电影。孝介坐在两个大人之间，用两只小手分别握着他老爸和宫侑的手。

“有点像是我在握小臣的手，嗯哼？“宫侑心不在焉地评价，“小孝介就像插在了我们俩之间。”

“我希望你在碰我儿子之前洗了手。”

“哈？我当然洗了！我还唱了两遍生日快乐歌！”

骂宫侑真的比和他调情简单的多。

当电影结束的时候孝介已经在他爸爸的大腿上睡着了。小心地环住他的儿子，佐久早站起身抱着他到他们的房间里去。

“要帮忙吗？”宫侑在边上问。佐久早不明白在整一个他把孝介抱到床上去的过程里有什么可以让宫侑帮忙的。

“不，我可以应付三岁的孩子，宫。”佐久早小心翼翼把男孩放到床上，盖上毯子，打开边上的夜灯，孝介怕黑。佐久早转身走向门，宫侑也跟着他出去了。

“如果你能多依赖我一点的话那会很好。”

佐久早立刻很生气，“你在说什么？”

宫侑耸肩，在沙发上打坐*。沙发是他过夜时候的床。“没什么坏处。我只是想尽可能帮你分担点小孝介的事。”

“我不需要你的怜悯，宫。”

“我没在怜悯你，”宫侑看着他光着的脚，“我只是喜欢这，和你还有小孝介。”

“那是为了满足你自己。”佐久早坐在毯子上，面对着正躺下来的宫侑。

“随你怎么说反正我会继续过来的。”

“那就在食物开支上帮帮忙，你一个人可以吃掉十人份”

”嗯，不完全是吧，最多三四个人。”

他们继续开着玩笑，直到很晚，佐久早帮轻轻发出鼾声的宫侑盖上了毯子。

-

佐久早很自然的接受了帮助，让宫侑进入了他们的生活。当孝介因为发烧难受的时候，佐久早让宫侑来帮忙熬粥，照顾他的儿子。宫侑被邀请去孝介的学校戏剧，宫侑知道所有孝介喜欢的，同样还有一些佐久早喜欢的东西。宫侑还经常参加他们的电影夜，频繁得佐久早都忘了奚落宫侑像是个吃白饭的。

宫侑没有来过夜的一天，佐久早收到宫治的短信。

来自：宫治

嘿

我不是有意的，但是你到底对我哥想怎么样？你是在吊着他吗？我很确定你知道他喜欢你。

佐久早盯着手机，你知道他喜欢你。孝介告诉他之后他是知道，但佐久早一直把宫侑远比喜欢队友的喜欢他这个念头从脑海中扫出去。

发往：宫治

是你哥哥一直想和我儿子一起玩。

来自：宫治

你是不是在吊着他，认真的，如果你不喜欢他就直接拒绝他好了。

发往：宫治

我和你说了，是你哥哥一直想和我儿子玩。你去告诉他。

来自：宫治

天，你真的很侑一样死脑筋！不要说我没告诉过你！

当有一场排球运动员和赞助商的正式晚餐，他们不得不去，而佐久早的妈妈没有空时，宫侑建议让孝介和宫治呆在一起。

“不行。”佐久早立刻回答。

“为什么？你也讨厌治？和我一样嘛，”宫侑笑着，”不过认真的，治比我更会哄小孩子。”

”因为他照顾了你这种营养过剩的小孩这么久。”

”啥？他也没成熟到哪里去，不过他会做饭团。小孝介会被喂得饱饱的。而且他现在在和北前辈约会！他在一群高中生中像是活了一百岁。”

似乎靠谱起来了。

如果除去宫治瞪着佐久早之外的话，他们把孝介送到宫治和北同居的公寓里，治的眼睛在佐久早和宫侑还有他身后的小孩子之前乱窜。孝介对宫治毫不认生，因为他长得像宫侑，而北看起来对小孩子很有一套，立刻问佐久早要了孝介过敏史和注意事项。

“他不会出事的。”晚点时候的宴会上，他和宫侑分到了一桌，宫侑这样安慰他,宫正在努力控制自己的脾气不去惹恼赞助商们。这种状况持续下去，直到经理叫他们去给一些讨厌的有钱人打招呼。佐久早发现他在一屋子陌生人中和宫侑呆着的时候是最舒服的。

之后他们在宫治家里抱回一个酣睡的孝介。宫治瞪着佐久早，佐久早回瞪了回去。不过无论如何谢谢宫治和北的款待，特别是北。

“你要过来睡吗？”佐久早叫到了出租车，把孝介抱进去靠着他的大腿。

“好啊，”宫侑坐到他边上，“你想让我一个人孤独地呆在我的公寓里，小臣？然后让我付车费？太残忍啦你。”

“你一直都是这么过的。”

“但是我喜欢你家，很干净。”佐久早重重地踩了宫侑一脚。

他们疲惫地走近佐久早的公寓，宫侑拿着孝介的包，佐久早抱着他儿子。佐久早迅速换下孝介的衣服，之后和宫侑一起在洗手间里刷牙。

“好了，晚安，小臣。”宫侑打着哈欠走向客厅。

“等等，”佐久早抓住他的手腕，宫侑震惊地看着他。佐久早不喜欢触碰宫侑，宫知道这点，对此宫侑很抗拒。“你想和我们睡在一起吗？”

宫侑眨眨眼，明白什么之后瞪大眼睛，脸立刻红了，“你-你让我？”

佐久早松开他，“你不要想着其他事。我儿子还在这。”

“你个混蛋。我可没有在想。”宫侑哀诉着跟着佐久早进了卧室。

佐久早用毯子包住孝介，看向站在床边的宫侑，在夜灯下他的脸还是红红的，“快上来，要么你睡回沙发上去。”

“好。”宫侑小心翼翼爬上床，用毯子把自己裹住。

宫侑明显很紧张，他睡不着。

“对了，宫，我听说你想亲我。”佐久早很好奇，他想知道真相，而且他想听宫侑亲口说出来。佐久早把半边脸捂在孝介的卷毛里。

“什-什么？！我告诉小孝介那是个秘密的！”宫侑小声刺耳地说。

“我是他爸爸所以他告诉我了。“

“好吧，我是说啦，你想做些什么吗？”

他想做些什么？他喜欢宫侑，确实，所有人都觉得宫侑讨人喜欢，不过觉得有他在很舒服？佐久早对此并不是很感兴趣。他不喜欢接纳别人但是他让宫侑到他家里来，而现在宫侑在他床上。

“怎么了？臣臣？”

“你不说你那个愚蠢的昵称，”佐久早说，“可能我会让你得到那个吻。”

“真的吗？我有机会了，哈！”宫侑过于开心地笑了，“其实我一直以为我和你没戏。你似乎和任何人在一起都会挑剔。”

“没有人想和一个拖着小孩子的男人约会。”自从他有了孝介，佐久早就开始了他的无约会生活。事实上他也不怎么在乎，不过有时他不得不承认他是有点孤独。

“哈？！如果有你这么棒的话，而且小孝介是个好孩子，除了你教他的那些坏癖好。”

佐久早伸出手握住宫侑的手臂，把他向自己拉去。

“你在干什么，”宫侑嘟囔，“嘲笑我竟然会喜欢你？”

“我想让你也抱着孝介。”

“那是抱着你！坏蛋！”

“闭嘴，你会吵醒他的。”佐久早的一只手放在宫侑的手腕上，孝介依偎在他们中间。他不擅长去触碰别人，佐久早很抗拒，不过是时候努力摆脱这点了。


End file.
